Aide et guérison
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Le Dr Rosen aide Gary lorsqu'il a une crise suite à un bip incessant et une dispute chez lui.


Titre : **Helping and Healing**

Auteur : **kaceyinspacey**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Tout le monde avait des bons et des mauvais jours. Ca faisait partie de la vie. Mais si on ajoute l'autisme à ce mélange, les bons jours et les mauvais jours sont amplifiés. Dans la vie de Gary, la surstimulation était une chose qui pouvait le faire souffrir. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait toujours vu les ondes électromagnétiques volant en vague devant ses yeux. Il avait été scolarisé avant de réaliser que les autres personnes ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il voyait. C'était une de ces choses sur lequel il travaillait beaucoup comme le fait que les autres avaient des pensées et des émotions différentes des siennes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était égocentrique, mais parfois c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser son esprit. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il partait comme un mal poli.

Lorsque le Dr. Rosen avait commencé à l'aider pour gérer son don, sa vie avait changé. Finalement, il gérait plutôt bien son aptitude à tel point qu'il en avait désespérément besoin. Ensemble, ils avaient développé un système de grille dans son bureau, pour l'aider à organiser les flux incessant de données qui abondaient dans sa tête. Et maintenant, pour la première fois, il ne se sentait plus seul.

Cependant, même avec toute l'aide et le soutient qu'il recevait en travaillant pour le Dr Rosen, quelques crises étaient encore possible.

Bill, Nina, Rachel, Hicks, Gary et le Dr Rosen étaient dans la salle de conférence. Récemment, ils avaient tous eu un congé pour récupérer de l'incident des phéromones. C'était leur première affaire depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, et tout le monde était heureux de revenir à la normalité, si on pouvait appelé ça comme ça, de retourner à leur vie. Il y avait de légères taquineries et même un peu de railleries autour de la table, et ça n'aurait pas été normal si personne ne s'était pris la tête avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Dr Rosen était content de voir son équipe reprendre sa place, à la fois sur le plan relationnel et professionnel. Cependant, il était inquiet pour Gary. Gary avait à peine dit 2 mots depuis qu'il était allé le prendre chez lui ce matin. D'habitude, il était très bavard, alors qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Dr Rosen savait qu'il devait garder un œil sur le jeune homme.

Après que la petite conversation soit arrivée à son terme, le Dr Rosen tenta de lancer une vidéo à la télévision, mais comme d'habitude quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Gary avait soupiré puis il s'était levé pour se diriger vers la télévision. « Merci, Gary. Tu sais que moi et la technologie, nous avons quelques problèmes ! » Dit gaiement le Dr Rosen.

« Réparé. » Dit Gary. Il était retourné à sa chaise. Après ça, le Dr Rosen était convaincu qu'il devait parler avec Gary. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le reste du briefing se passa sans incident, et le Dr Rosen donna à chacun une tâche.

« Gary, peux tu venir dans mon bureau ? Je dois te parler. J'ai quelques questions à propos de mon ordinateur. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, car il avait réellement un soucis avec le wifi.

Gary l'avait suivi dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si calme. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, le Dr Rosen avait fermé la porte. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Gary ? Tu es trop silencieux aujourd'hui. » Gary avait détourné la tête et il s'était assis sur le fauteuil.

« Votre wifi fonctionne. Mais vous êtes sur le mauvais réseau. »

Le Dr Rosen acquiesça. « Merci. Je savais que j'avais fait une erreur quelque part. Mais je m'inquiète d'avantage pour toi que pour internet. Quelque chose s'est passé ce matin ? »

« Oui. Dr Rosen, je ne veux pas parler tout de suite. Je suis très occupé, » Dit Gary, levant une main pour scanner les fréquences.

« Je comprends, mais je voudrais être certain que tu vas bien. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé et peut être que je pourrais t'aider ? »

Gary avait abandonné l'idée de se taire. « Notre voisine a perdu son chat ce matin. Je déteste ce chat. Il se perd toujours. Elle est venue pendant que je mangeais mes céréales. Maman l'a laissé entrer dans la maison. C'est ma maison. Je veux dire notre maison. Maman a dit que nous allions l'aider à chercher son chat. Je ne voulais pas l'aider. Apparemment j'ai dû me montrer difficile et désobéissant, parceque maman s'est fâchée sur moi. Elle m'a fait mettre mes céréales dans l'évier pour l'aider à chercher ce stupide chat. Puis elle m'a obligé à m'excuser au près de la voisine, même si elle était l'intruse dans ma maison. » Il avait à peine repris son souffle pendant qu'il exprimait sa frustration.

Le Dr Rosen savait que la mère de Gary aimait énormément Gary, et à quel point c'était un challenge de pouvoir satisfaire Gary. Le moindre changement dans sa routine ou dans son environnement pouvait le fâcher, même si ce n'était pas sa volonté. « Ca ressemble à une matinée très intéressante. Rien à voir avec tes habitudes ! » Dit le Dr Rosen. « Toi et ta maman, vous vous êtes réconcilier après ça ? » Gary avait secoué la tête. C'était certainement la cause du comportement de Gary aujourd'hui. « Je suis certain qu'elle est désolée à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Veux-tu l'appeler pour lui parler ? »

« Non. Elle est avec son copain aujourd'hui. » Le Dr Rosen acquiesça. Ils étaient enfin parvenus au nœud du problème.

« Ahh. Et tu apprécies son copain ? » Demanda-t-il, devinant presque la réponse.

« Il est gentil. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Il me traite comme un enfant et il me taquine. Il pense que c'est drôle mais ça ne l'est pas du tout. J'ai dit à maman que je ne l'aimais pas et elle était contrariée je pense. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires et elle est allée dans sa chambre. »

« Je vois. Je suis certain qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser. Je suis désolé que tu te sentes mal. La prochaine fois qu'il t'ennuie, tu devrais lui demander d'arrêter. Ne te fâche pas avec lui, demande lui poliment c'est tout. Si ça ne marche pas, je suis certain que tu peux en parler avec ta maman. Je t'aiderai à lui parler si tu veux, mais je sais que tu es capable de le faire seul. Tu as tellement évolué pour t'affirmer. Je suis très fière de toi. »

Gary avait hoché la tête. « Okay Dr Rosen. Je vais retourner dans mon bureau maintenant. » Il s'était levé et avait marché vers la porte pour enfin sortir.

Le Dr Rosen secoua la tête. Il savait à quel point le stress pouvait affecter quelqu'un, mais avec Gary c'était comme si ça détraquait son fonctionnement. Il releva la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un d'autre dans son bureau. C'était de nouveau Gary. Il semblait perturbé.

« Il y a un bip. Pas un bourdonnement. Un bip. J'ai mal à la tête. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le Dr Rosen se leva. « Nous devrions voir d'où ça vient. Peut être un téléphone dont la batterie est faible. » Ils retournèrent dans le couloir. Gary attendait impatiemment le prochain bip pour qu'ils puissent commencer à chercher. Le Dr Rosen avait remarqué qu'il tirait sur son bracelet. Il faisait ça lorsque ses surcharges sensorielles devenaient un problème. De toute façon, il était au bord de la crise aujourd'hui, et ce bip pouvait déclencher une crise si il n'y prêtait pas attention. Gary n'avait jamais eu de crise au bureau, certainement car le Dr Rosen était capable de reconnaître les signes d'alarmes et qu'il intervenait à temps. Enfin, il y eut in bip assez faible. Cependant pour Gary, ce bip sonnait comme une corne muse.

Il semblait que ça provenait du bureau de Nina. Quand ils sont arrivés à la porte, Nina n'était pas là et la porte était fermée. Rachel avait penché la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil de sa porte entre ouverte. « Elle est allée chercher un café. Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle était si heureuse de travailler, et généralement elle s'entendait très bien avec Gary. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Gary était éprouvant avec tous ces stimuli et il réagissait mal.

« Rien Rachel. S'il te plait arrête de parler. J'ai besoin que le bip s'arrête. Et je ne peux pas le trouver si tu parles. » Rachel était choquée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gary comme ça. Il était si grognon et agressif.

« Gary. C'était très impoli. Tu as mis mal à l'aise Rachel. Tu dois t'excuser, » Dit le Dr Rosen. Mais Gary ne l'écoutait plus. Le bip venait bel et bien du bureau de Nina. Il s'énerva de plus en plus sur la poignée. Une crise était inévitable à ce stade. Gary partit comme une fusée dans le couloir et entra dans le bureau de Hicks.

« Hey Gare. Ca va ? » Demanda Hicks, sans se douter de l'état de Gary.

« Sois calme. Ne parle pas. Tu dois casser la porte de Nina avec une batte de baseball pour que je puisse arrêter le bip. » Il fit un geste rapide vers la batte. Hicks commença à rire.

« Elle va bientôt revenir. Puis elle risque de se fâcher si je casse sa porte pour aller dans son bureau. Désolé Gare. » Gary n'arrivait pas à le persuader. Il secouait la tête et se précipita sur la batte. Hicks interrompit rapidement le geste de Gary. « Hey mon pote, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu vas énerver Nina, et ça ne sera bon pour aucun de nous. »

Gary n'entendait plus. Il était de nouveau à la porte, tirant toujours sur son bracelet. Il secouait la tête avec force quand il se laissa tomber au sol, incapable d'en supporter plus. Le Dr Rosen se précipita près de Gary. Quand il s'effondrait, ça voulait dire que Gary n'était plus capable de gérer. Il obligea Gary à se lever et ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Rosen puis il ferma la porte. C'était le bureau le plus éloigné du bureau de Nina, et c'était le meilleur endroit pour que Gary puisse se calmer.

Contrairement à beaucoup de personne atteintes d'autisme, les crises de Gary étaient presque toute intériorisé. Il s'assit sur le canapé et secoua sa tête tout en tirant sur son bracelet. Le Dr Rosen avait éteint et fermé les fenêtres afin de minimiser la moindre stimulation. Après quelques minutes de ce comportement, Gary plaça ses mains sur son visage. Les épaules détendues puis il se détendit dans les cousins du canapé. Le Dr Rosen était assis à côté de lui. La crise était assez sévère, mais pour Gary, qui réagissait en fonction des spectres de l'autisme, la honte et l'embarras étaient plus préjudiciables.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, sans lever les yeux de ses mains.

« Gary, tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Tout va bien, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler. Veux-tu rester ici pour te reposer un peu ? J'ai besoin de travailler sur l'ordinateur, alors si tu restes ici je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à ton bureau pour avoir de l'aide. »

Gary acquiesça. « Je ne suis pas Mr Google. Mais je peux vous aider. Je vais rester un peu ici. »

Le Dr Rosen rit.

« Il fait un peu froid ici. Tu peux prendre la couverture si tu veux, » il fit un signe en direction de la couverture sur le dossier du fauteuil. Gary hocha la tête et tira la couverture sur lui. Il s'allongea dans les coussins, profitant du calme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme. Le Dr Rosen retourna à son bureau. Il alluma sa lampe de bureau et s'assit. Puis il se remit au travail.

Rapidement, il y eut un léger coup à la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Gary, il vit que Gary n'avait rien entendu et qu'il dormait profondément. Alors il ouvrit doucement la porte, et il trouva Rachel.

Le Dr Rosen sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Ca va Rachel ? Gary ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il n'avait plus les pensées claires. »

« Je sais. J'ai un neveu qui est autiste, et il a aussi des crises. Ce qu'il s'est passé est très clair, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un neveu autiste. Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi toi et Gary, vous vous entendez si bien. »

Rachel acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas difficile d'être l'amie de Gary. Il a une âme d'enfant. C'est plus facile d'être avec Gary qu'avec d'autres personnes dans le bureau, » dit-elle, faisant un signe vers le bureau de Bill. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, et le Dr Rosen se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer ça.

Le Dr Rosen sourit. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi, Rachel. » Rachel fit un grand sourire. A présent, le bureau était comme dans un brouillard et le Dr Rosen savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour expliquer la crise de Gary. « Peux-tu demander à tout le monde de me rejoindre dans la salle de conférence ? » Rachel acquiesça.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, sauf Gary qui dormait toujours dans le canapé. « Nina, as-tu rechargé ton téléphone ? » Demanda le Dr Rosen. Nina acquiesça, mais restait confuse. Elle était juste partie acheter du café et elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui venait de se produire.

Il expliqua avec délicatesse ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter, puis il leur conseilla de ne pas en parler à Gary plus tard. Il expliqua que Gary se sentait honteux et coupable, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Une fois compris, tout le monde retourna à son travail. Rachel attendit derrière.

« C'est très bien d'avoir expliqué Dr Rosen. J'aimerai en faire autant avec la plupart des gens. Mon neveu est assez jeune, et la plupart des gens pensent qu'il fait des crises de colère, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Les gens ne comprennent pas ce qu'est l'autisme. Les gens collent des étiquettes sans essayer de connaître la personne, et c'est vraiment très triste car les autistes ont énormément à offrir quand on prend le temps de les écouter. » Elle commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux. Le Dr Rosen posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu es visiblement très touchée par tout ça. Ton neveu à de la chance de t'avoir, » dit-il. Rachel secoua la tête.

« Je vous ai menti. Je n'ai pas de neveu autiste. Mon frère est autiste. Mes parents ne savent pas comment s'en occuper, et ils l'ont placé dans une institution. C'était trop difficile, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour qu'ils changent d'avis, parceque j'avais seulement 14 ans. Il avait 8 ans quand ils l'ont placé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. » Elle sanglotait à présent. Le Dr Rosen attrapa un mouchoir et lui tendit. Elle se mit à rire. « Je suis désolée. Je ne l'avais jamais raconté à personne. Je ne vois jamais mon frère, sauf à Noël. Avoir Gary, c'est comme une deuxième chance d'avoir mon petit frère pour moi. »

« Merci de partager ça avec moi, Rachel. Gary a de la chance de t'avoir, comme ton frère même si tu ne le vois qu'une fois par an. Je n'ai pas idée de ce que c'est, mais ça explique tellement de chose. Tu es si empathique. Tu as dû mûrir pour être une grande sœur, et plus spécifiquement pour protéger ton frère. Ce n'est pas juste que tes parents l'aient éloigné de toi, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. » Rachel serra le Dr Rosen. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, et resta contre sa poitrine un moment.

« Merci Dr Rosen. »

**OOO**


End file.
